Love is a Dangerous Thing
by FangirlFangirlOnTheCeiling
Summary: Ha ha title sucks. Anyways, it's been a year since the incident with the possessed circus animals. All seems calm and well, until a strange set of murders keep appearing in the city, all using the same knife. And why does it have such odd carvings?
1. 1 Year Later

_**1 Year Later**_

The guys were out on a call. Katrina had gone with them, again, because she helped like an unofficial Ghostbuster. It had been a slow day, no calls for ages now. Just the way everyone liked things. Gwen sat, alone, at her desk, listening to Short Stack through Katrina's iPod. Her band, Cemetery Creatures, had broken up a few months ago because Annabel had moved to California.

It was so...Boring. Just sitting there. So Gwen got up and walked upstairs and to her room.

Gwen hauled a satchel out from under her bed. It had gathered dust, and she brushed the dust off with one swift movement. She coughed as she opened the satchel to see her old knife belt. She took it out and placed it on the floor. Then she took out the knives. One of them – her oldest and most valuable – was wrapped in a newspaper article. It was about a husband and wife knife throwing act, and how the husband had been killed by the wife. But Gwen didn't bother to read it.

She held the old knife in her grip. She smiled; she hadn't held it in ages. She put it back in the satchel as she heard the guys come back, swinging the satchel on her shoulders as she went back downstairs. Katrina walked over to her, "Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, trade shop then the flea market. Gonna see if I can trade my knives and belt for a couple of things. I have no need for them anymore." Gwen told her, "You wanna come?" She asked.

Katrina nodded, "Sure." She said, following Gwen as she walked toward the door.

Gwen passed Egon as e got out of the Ecto-1 and she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "See ya." She called over her shoulder as she and Kat exited. Egon smiled, grabbing a trap and going to the lab.

Gwen and Katrina entered the antique shop, Gwen walking up to the front counter. It was a dusty old place, and there was only one person working the store. He looked up at Gwen, "May I help you, miss?"

Gwen took out her knives and belt. "How much would these be worth and would I be able to sell them to you for you to sell?" She asked confusingly. He looked at them, "Well, the belt...$25. These knives, $50 in total." He said, "But _this_ knife," He said, picking up the old knife. It was sleek and it had a wooden handle – oak. It had mystic carvings in it.

"Did you carve these?" He asked.

Gwen looked at them, "Oh, no. They were there when the knife was given to me." She told him.

He nodded, "Alright. $100 for that knife. I will give you $175 for the lot." He told her.

"Done." She said. She let him keep the items and in return received $175. She left with Kat and went to a flea market.

"Alright, look around for some paranormal books. I came here the other day and saw a few." She told Kat. Katrina nodded, walking away. Gwen turned to a few crates full of records. She smiled, looking through the records.

"This one?" Katrina asked Gwen, holding up a book.

Gwen took a look at it from where she was, "No, he has that one already." She answered.

"Ah, so these are for Egon." Katrina smiled.

Gwen nodded, "Keep looking." She said, dragging out a record. She had been looking for this for ages. _Your Nightmare Is Beautiful To Me_, her first album with Cemetery Creatures. She bought it at once and walked back to Katrina.

"Fin anything?" Gwen asked.

"These," Katrina told her, handing her a short stack of books. Gwen looked through them and found 2 Egon didn't have. She put the rest back and went to pay for the books.

Gwen and Katrina walked back to HQ, and came through the doors, Gwen's findings in her satchel. Katrina followed her, carrying something in a plastic bag. She took it out and set it on her desk, it was wrapped in newspaper.

"This was a good find." She remarked, taking it out of the paper. It was a gray porcelain cat. Katrina smiled, opening a drawer and taking out a small fabric pop tart, connected to another fabric pop tart with a small length of fabric. She put it on the back of the cat and grinned, "It's Nyan Cat!" She cheered.

"What?" Gwen echoed.

"Oh, it's just a future thing." Katrina grinned. She hummed the Nyan Cat song with a wide grin. Gwen backed away, and turned, going to the lab. Egon was working on something when he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Gwen coming down the stairs, satchel on her shoulder. She heaved the heavy bag off her shoulder and placed it on a crate.

"Hi." He greeted.

She looked up, "Hey. Found these for you." She said, passing him the books.

He smiled, "Thank you."

"I got rid of my knives. I have no need for them anymore." She told him happily.

"Do you know how much the knives were worth?" He asked.

"Yeah. One of them was worth $100. It was pretty old." She said, grabbing the record from her satchel.

"You finally found your record." Egon remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm so happy! I mean, I've been looking for this for ages." She smiled, looking at the record. "I'm gonna go put it on." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss and leaving.

Meanwhile, a teenage girl with straight red hair walked into the trade store. She looked around the store for something. She was looking for a gift for her boyfriend of 2 years. She picked up a knife with odd carvings into the wood and walked to the counter.

"How much?" She asked, placing it down carefully. The man looked to her from his book.

"Oh, uh, $100." He told her. She heaved a sigh and drew out her purse.

"He better be grateful for this." She murmured, giving the man $100. He counted the money, and smiled.

"Let me wrap that for you." He said with a sly smile. He grabbed some newspaper and wrapped the old knife, then gave it to the girl in a bag.

When the girl got home, she saw her boyfriend sitting on the couch. She felt...Odd at that moment. She had over powering sense to kill him. She felt herself reaching her the knife and she tried to stop herself, but evil washed over her like a wave. The real her was trapped inside, a malicious 'other side' of herself walking to her boyfriend with the knife.

"Hey Christina-" He started to greet when Christina started to butcher him. His screams echoed throughout the apartment. And then all that feeling left her, and Christina stood over her dead boyfriend.

"What just...What...That wasn't me. Something-" She started before she heard the door click open. Her mother looked at the scene and pointed t her daughter, "You-you killed Ron!"

"I don't- that wasn't, it wasn't me! There was some kind of evil force-" Christina tried but her mother was already phoning the police.

Christina had killed her own boyfriend, and she was going to jail.


	2. Let's Play Murder

**Ha ha the chapter's title is a reference to BBC Sherlock (Just because I can) PS This would be Gwen's jacket (I like being precise) cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=20989178**

* * *

Peter read through the newspaper on Friday. It had been a day since Gwen had sold the knife, and Peter was reading up about the murder that had happened yesterday. His eyes scanned through the article and he put down the paper.

Katrina looked up from her breakfast (toast with butter), "Well is there anything worth reading?" She asked.

"There was a murder yesterday if ya like that-" Peter started before Katrina swiped for the newspaper, reading it instantly.

"_Ron Dallan was found dead in his girlfriend's apartment last night..."_ Katrina continued to read quietly to herself. "_The girl claims she was under some sort of evil force_." Katrina read in her mind. No, it was a murder and she was trying to cover it up. It couldn't be of any worth to the guys. She heard the walking of feet and saw Gwen come into the room in her clothes (black jeans and a black military style jacket that was unzipped and a tee shirt with a moon on it) and she sat down, her wavy brown hair slipping out from behind her ear. She tucked it back gently and looked to Katrina.

"What's the news?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, read this." Katrina told Gwen, passing the newspaper to her.

Gwen read the newspaper and shuddered, "How terrible." She muttered. She pushed the newspaper away and got up to grab some food.

Katrina perked up, "Can I go with you guys on a case today?" She asked Peter as he wolfed down his breakfast.

He looked up, "Sure, sure." He said, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Geez, when was the last time you ate?" Katrina asked.

Peter swallowed, "Yesterday at lunch. I didn't eat dinner." He said, continuing to eat.

"I can see that." Katrina said, getting up and going out of the dining area. She went to the poles and slid down one, landing on the ground with the click of her boot heels. She looked up at the pole, "Gwen! You coming?" She called upstairs.

Gwen rolled her eyes just as she put an apple in her mouth to bite it. She walked away from the fridge and through the dining area.

"Gwen, you didn't tell me you were costuming as a suckling pig." Peter remarked as she passed him. Without a backwards glance, she smacked him upside the head and he winced.

"Ok, I deserved that." He murmured as she clung to the pole and travelled downstairs. Kat smiled when she got to the floor, and Gwen took the apple out of her mouth with a loud crunch. She chewed on the fruit, then swallowed.

"You can't even leave me to have some breakfast, can you?" Gwen asked.

"Nuh uh." Katrina answered, walking to the desk.

"Well, what do you require?" Gwen asked her.

"A pink pillow, 5 bolts, a screwdriver, a Stephen King book and some jammy dodgers. Oh, and a fez. Because fezzes are cool." Katrina told Gwen, referencing her Doctor.

"Um, excuse me, what?" Gwen asked.

"A pink-"

"Yes, I know what, but for what purpose?" Gwen cut off.

"My time machine is going to be fixed up a little, after that I will read the novel, eat the jammy dodgers whilst wearing the fez and resting on the pillow." Katrina told her as she took out her machine from under the desk. Gwen chucked the now half eaten apple in the bin and scampered downstairs and into the lab.

Egon was reading one of the books she'd gotten him yesterday. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Gwen coming into the lab.

"Looking for something?" He asked.

"Yeah, 5 bolts and a screwdriver." She told him. He looked for the things while she walked further into the lab. He took out the bolts and handed them to her, then the screwdriver. She smiled, "Thanks."

"What do you need these for?" Egon asked her.

"Oh, no, Katrina needs these. She's working on her time machine. Do you know if we have any jammy dodgers? She also asked for those." She asked him.

"No, we don't have any." He told her.

"Right." She said. She leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, "See ya." She told him, turning and walking up the stairs. He smiled.

* * *

The knife sat on a table. It had been cleaned of the blood and the blade glimmered in the light of the room. An officer looked down at it from a podium and spoke up, "Alright. Let's continue with the auction."

The police were auctioning off things from crime scenes and such (for charity).

"This knife, a true antique, we'll start at-"

"I'll take it for one hundred and fifty-" A man shouted, standing. He paused and counted the loose change in his palm, "four dollars and a penny." He announced; a proud smile on his face. His girlfriend would love this. He was a fairly young officer, with a wide smile and brown hair.

The officer at the podium smiled, "Any other offers?" He asked the crowd. No one spoke up. "Alright, officer Oliver Gorman, you've won the knife. Sold." The officer announced.

* * *

The man looked at the knife on the table. He then looked back up, "So a _police officer_ murdered his girlfriend with this knife?" He asked the girl sitting at the desk.

"Yeah. Creepy, huh?" She noted eagerly, "100 bucks. Take it or leave it." She told the guy.

"You drive a hard bargain, Ruby, but I will pay." The guy said.

He handed her the money and she smiled, "Anniversary present, is it Ben?"

"Yeah, Lucy and I have been married for a year now. She loves this creepy stuff; right up her alley." Ben told Ruby as Ruby wrapped the knife in the same newspaper it had been wrapped in when Gwen had come to her boss– an article about two circus knife throwers, and how they had been married, and how the wife had murdered the husband.

Ruby didn't realize that one year of Lucy and Ben was all the time Lucy and Ben would be together. Lucy would be gone soon enough.


	3. The Prison Trip

**Alright, this chapter is just as important as the others, but it's the shortest. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Thursday. In the morning, and it was still dark outside. Just-before-dawn dark. Katrina stepped outside into the cold air, her breath coming out as a cloud of white smoke. She could feel Jack Frost's icy fingers wrapping around her arms and lower legs as she walked around the corner. Placing some money into the box, she paid for a newspaper, and then walked back to HQ.

Something had been bugging her for some time now.

Did Gwen love Egon? _Neither_ had ever said anything. Maybe they didn't even realize it yet. Probably. She shook off the thoughts and walked inside, the warmth encasing her like a hug. She smiled, walking upstairs to the dining room, where the arcade games and fire poles were. She placed the newspaper on the table without bothering to read the headline, and walked to the kitchen.

Peter walked into the dining room and saw the newspaper. Smiling, he called into the kitchen, "Thanks Kat!"

"Don't expect me to do it next time; it's freezing out there." Katrina told him as she slapped strips of bacon into a frying pan. "You know, I feel like a maid or servant more than anything." She added.

"No, Katrina, you're running errands. And as part of the family, we – Ray, Winston, Egon and I – as the big brothers, push all our chores and things we don't wanna do onto you – the little sister – in trade for helping you sell Girl Scout cookies and study for your math tests and stuff." Peter told her.

"First of all, Peter, I'm out of school, so I don't need to study. Second, I'm not a Girl Scout." She said, watching the bacon cook. Peter came into the kitchen and grabbed some juice from the fridge, and he walked to her.

"Well let's sign you up! You have the big wide eyes and the cheeks of a girl scout, after all." Peter said, tugging at her cheeks. She shooed him away with her left hand.

"My cheeks aren't like a Girl Scout's, Peter." She told him.

He chuckled, "I know, I'm just messin' with ya. It's hilarious." He said, walking back into the dining room. He put the carton of juice on the table and picked up the newspaper.

"Heh. Another murder. With the same knife. Poor Kelly June. Geez, love is dangerous." Peter remarked. Katrina took the bacon out of the pan and set it on a plate.

"That's, like, 7 murders in the past two weeks. First Ron Dallan, then Naomi Villa, Lucy Harris, Shaun Gregory, Gina Litchfield, now Kelly." Katrina remarked, taking the plate into the dining room. She then went back to the kitchen and grabbed some pancakes leftover from yesterday, heating them up in the microwave.

"We never have this much murders in under two weeks. Usually it takes three." Peter remarked. Katrina walked into the dining room with a plate of pancakes and two other plates. She set the pancakes on the table, then passed a plate to Peter. She sat down and shoveled some pancakes and bacon onto her plate, putting the bacon between 2 pancakes.

Katrina started to eat it like a sandwich as Peter continued to read the article. Things were shaping up to be pretty odd. Egon and Gwen walked into the dining room, taking seats next to each other.

"Hey Spengs, read this." Peter said, giving the paper to Egon. Egon read on, Gwen slightly leaning against him. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She'd been thinking.

Egon looked at her and smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all." She answered.

"Okay." He replied, continuing to read. She smiled, sitting up and looking over to Katrina, who was smiling wider than the Cheshire Cat.

"What's up?" Gwen asked her.

"Oh, just you and Egon, ya know. You're my OTP." She answered.

"Your what?" Gwen asked.

"OTP. One True Pairing." She answered. "It's a fangirl term."

Gwen nodded, scooting closer to Egon. She felt Egon wrap his right arm around her waist as he continued to read. She sighed happily, feeling tranquil.

"It can't be coincidental, Peter. We should probably look into it more." Egon told him.

"Sounds good." Peter agreed, tucking into some breakfast. Gwen grabbed the hand Egon had on her waist with her left hand. Egon smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"You two gonna eat or what?" Katrina asked, looking at them. They pulled away with chuckles and started to eat their breakfast.

* * *

The guys were all going to the prison where the murderers were. Katrina hadn't come, unlike most times, because prisons weren't her thing. But really, they weren't anyone's thing.

The Ecto-1 stopped at the prison and the guys hopped out, going to the main office. An officer looked up at them and smiled, "Ah, Ghostbusters. Thank you for calling up beforehand. So you really think this is something to do with the paranormal?" The officer asked, standing and walking to them.

"We think it may be some kind of possession." Ray told him, "Could we interview each of the, uh, murderers?" He asked. The officer nodded.

"Sure, sure. Come with me." He said, walking away. The guys followed.

* * *

"I'm telling you. As soon as I grabbed that knife, I felt...Odd. Like an evil force just came over me. I would never purposely kill anyone, especially Ron. I loved him, why would I?" Christina told the guys, crying softly. The guys exchanged glances. Every one of the murderers had 2 things in common – they were in love with the ones they killed, and that they all used the same knife.


	4. Possessed Items Aren't My Friends

**Welcome to chapter 4! Just to clarify, the first part of the story (in italics) is just a flashback to what kept Gwen up the other night. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

_It was a moonlit night. Cold nipped at Gwen as she lay in her bed, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Gwen was wide awake, lost in thought for hours now. She was trying to figure out her feelings for Egon. She _knew_ she loved him. But to tell him...That was another thing altogether. She was shy when it came to telling feelings. She felt knots tie themselves in her stomach just thinking about it. Did Egon feel the same? She didn't know. _

_She dragged herself out of bed, draping a dressing gown over her shoulders. She went down the hall and entered the guys' room, as the door had been left open. Gwen looked over at each of the guys, each sleeping peacefully. Except Egon. He was asleep, but he was cold. He'd given his spare blanket to Katrina earlier on that evening. That was one of the things Gwen loved about Egon. He was selfless. _

_Turning, Gwen walked back down the hall to her own room. There were heaps of spare rooms at the firehouse, and she'd taken residence in the one right next to the guys'. She took the spare blanket off the top of her bed and turned up the heater. She walked back to the guys' room and draped the blanket over Egon, smiling softly. She saw him stirring and she turned to leave, but she felt a warm hand grab her cold one. _

"_Hey." Egon greeted as Gwen turned back around. _

_She smiled, "Hi, Egon." She greeted quietly. He was sitting upright in bed. _

"_Thanks for the blanket." He told her. _

"_Oh, well, I didn't want you to be cold. I figured you must've been since you gave your spare one to Kat." She told him. _

_Egon smiled, scooting over in his bed. He grabbed the duna and pulled it back. He patted the space beside him and Gwen walked toward him, taking off her dressing gown and folding it, leaving it on the floor. She crawled into bed next to him and he smiled, lying back down. He draped his arm around her and Gwen smiled, feeling his hand gently stroking her stomach. _

"_Good night." He murmured in her ear, shutting his eyes. Gwen shut her eyes, falling asleep in Egon's arms._

* * *

"I think it's a possessed item. It has to be." Ray said, driving the Ecto-1 through the streets of Manhattan. They were all driving back from the prison, mostly silent. Egon had been lost in thought, thinking about how the knife. It looked oddly familiar; he just couldn't place where he had seen it before.

The Ecto-1 pulled into HQ, Katrina watching from her desk. She watched as the guys piled out, Ray walking over, "Could you look up some stuff for us, Kat?"

"What on? Hell hounds? Demons? Both?" She asked excitedly.

Ray rolled his eyes, "No. Possessed items." He told her as Gwen came down the fire pole. She walked over to Egon and kissed him gently, Egon sighing happily.

"Possessed items huh?" Katrina asked. She leaned back in her chair, stroking her chin, "Kay."

"Good. We think that knife that was used to kill the people was possessed." He told her.

Katrina nodded, "Sounds interesting, I'll get on that right away." She said. She looked over to Egon, who was talking with Gwen. She did not want to interrupt, but she had a job to do. "Egon!" She called. He looked over to her. "Can I borrow some books?"

He nodded, "Sure." He told her.

He turned back to Gwen and she smiled, "You OK?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Of course." He told her. She smiled, kissing his nose and following Kat into the lab as she looked for books.

"Can I help with this research?" Gwen asked. Katrina nodded, and pulled out some books, handing a pile to Gwen.

"Let's get back to the desk, then we can look up possessed items and such." Katrina said. "But first, let's grab some lunch. Feel like anything in particular?"

"Chinese?" Gwen asked.

Katrina chuckled, going out of the lab, "You hang around him at lunch too much." She told her friend, nodding to Egon, who was straightening his tie near the locker.

"I guess I do." Gwen said, putting her books on the desk. Katrina put hers down.

"We're going to grab some lunch, you guys want anything in particular?" Katrina called for the whole firehouse.

"No thanks, Kat!" Ray called.

"No!" Winston and Peter chimed. Egon looked to them and started to speak, but Gwen interrupted, "Egon, I know what you'd have."

Egon smiled softly, "Thank you." He said. Gwen followed Katrina out of the firehouse and they both walked down the street, the cold stretching its icy fingers to everyone.

"So, Gwen, you and Egon." Katrina smiled.

"Yeah?" Gwen asked.

"You in love with him yet?" Katrina asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes. She'd tell Katrina once she had told Egon. "That's none of your business, Katrina." She told her.

Katrina smiled, "Fine, fine."

* * *

Gwen flipped another page in a book. "You found anything?" She asked Katrina, who turned another page.

Katrina grinned, "Yeah!" Gwen looked over at the page she was.

"_Possessed items are a_ _rarity. Spirits needing to take care of unfinished business or wanting those to suffer the way they did tie themselves to the object that murdered them. Examples include: Joanne Freya's bow and arrow, Lord Jonathan Scott's spear and Sir George Crowley's sword."_ Gwen read.

"Well, then the item must have been used to murder someone. The question, Watson, is who?" Katrina asked, grabbing a deer stalker from her drawer. She put it on and stroked her chin thoughtfully.

Gwen rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Knock it off, Holmes." She told her sarcastically, continuing to read.


	5. Frying Pans Don't Work On Ghosts

Katrina felt a slap of cold air against her cheek and awoke in the early hours of the morning to see the window open. _Odd. I thought I closed it. _She thought to herself, getting out of bed and closing the window with a thud. She heard a crash from downstairs and walked out, walking past the guys' room. She noticed something as she walked past.

All the guys were in the room.

Katrina, suddenly more awake, scampered to the kitchen, arming herself with a frying pan. She walked to the fire poles and clung onto one, travelling downstairs. She heard rustling coming from the lab and walked down the stairs. She whacked the frying pan at the stranger, but it just passed right through, covered in ectoplasm, and hitting a wall. It clattered to the ground and the figure looked at Katrina. She had a stitched up mouth and blonde hair that came just to her shoulders. She was deathly pale.

"Who-who are you?" Katrina asked gently. The ghost held up a picture. It was of a man and woman, both holding knives. The man held an oddly familiar knife, but Katrina couldn't place where she'd seen it before. In black pen, BAD was written across the man. The ghost pointed to the woman.

"Oh. He's bad?" Katrina asked, pointing at the man. The ghost rethought this, wiping a finger across the paper, and the words MENTAL appeared.

"Ok." Katrina nodded, taking the picture. It dissolved in her hands and the ghost disappeared. Katrina sighed. She was trying to tell her something. What it was? Katrina had to figure that out.

The guys had to go back to the prison. The fresh morning air clung to everything in New York, whispering of a cold December. Katrina, of course, had come with them. She was bored back at HQ, and even though she hated prisons, for this one time she'd come.

"You OK, Kat?" Peter asked her.

She looked up to him, back from staring out the window, "Oh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She murmured. Peter tilted his head as she stared back out the window. He placed the tip of his finger under her chin and turned her head to face him.

"What's up?" He probed.

"Well..." Katrina fidgeted. "I saw a ghost last night. She was trying to tell me something."

"We can figure that out when we get back to HQ. Is that OK?" He asked. Katrina nodded, "Ok, good." He said.

The Ecto-1 jolted to a stop, and the group all walked in.

"So, Christina, where did you get the knife from?" Peter asked as Christina looked up at them. They were at the front of her cell. Christina was contemplating what to do.

"What do you want?" She asked sadly, drumming her fingers against the wall.

"Just come with us." Peter said. A police officer opened Christina's cell and the lanky girl stood, walking to them, every step filled with melancholy. Katrina's eyes softened. If the item in question was possessed, and she was certain it was, she could only imagine what Christina must've been going through.

The group walked down the cold halls and to a room. Christina sat down at a gray table and sighed heavily. Peter stared at the mirror against the wall. He turned to the cop, "Hey, is that a double sided mirror?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, why-" The officer started before Peter turned to the mirror and started pulling ridiculous faces. Katrina yanked him back by the collar of his shirt and he looked at her.

"Act your age." She told him.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine." He said, pulling away. The officer left and Christina stared up at the group. She trembled with fear, her eyes overpowered with panic. Katrina looked to her, "Just try to calm down, we're here to help." She told Christina. Christina nodded nervously.

"What do you want? I already told you all I know." Christina told them, rubbing her cold hands together.

"Well, you didn't exactly explain where you got the knife from the first place. Could you tell us?" Ray asked.

"There's this antique shop near the park." Christina started.

She gave them the address and the guys nodded, "Well, thanks Christina. That's all we needed."


	6. Katrina's Breakthrough

The group – Peter, Ray, Egon, Winston and Katrina – made their way into the antique store Christina had told them about, the musky smell scrambling to fill their lungs. The early afternoon sun glistened in through the window, a ray of sunlight spreading itself in the store. The person working the shift – an older man – was basking in the warmth, since the heater in the store obviously wasn't working.

He looked up to see the Ghostbusters and straightened, "May I help you, gentlemen?" He asked coolly. Katrina cleared her throat and he looked to her, "Oh, sorry, and madam?"

"Did you sell a knife to a miss Christina-" Ray started.

"Oh, Christina. Yes, I sold that knife to her. Nice knife, too." He said, "Why?"

"Could you draw the knife for us, please? A picture? Any wrapping it may have been in?" Egon asked. The man nodded, standing up and grabbing a news article.

"It was sold to me in this." He said, giving them the article. Katrina looked at the picture of the couple at the center of the page.

"That's the picture the ghost showed me!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I'll explain it when we get back." Katrina told him. He nodded and took the article. The man took a spare piece of paper and started to draw the knife, sketching out every little detail he could remember, including the odd carvings.

Egon looked down at the drawing and took it, "Thank you, that's all we need." He said, studying the sketch and turning for the door.

Katrina shook hands with the man. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She didn't have the best memory. She exited, following Egon out the door and peering at the knife.

"Creepy, huh?" She asked.

He just looked to her and smiled, "Creepy, perhaps, but interesting all the same." He told her. Katrina nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Ecto-1 arrived back at HQ, Katrina leaping out and running to her desk. Gwen looked up from her book and saw Katrina rummaging through some things.

"Lost your deer stalker, Sherlock?" Gwen asked nonchalantly as she flipped another page in her book, going back to reading it.

"No. Where are the books-" Katrina started before Gwen passed her the book she was reading. The book on possessed items. Katrina grinned from ear to ear, "Perfect! We've had a breakthrough!"

"Oh?" Gwen asked excitedly.

"So, Kat, what was with the ghost you saw last night?" Peter asked, strolling up to her.

"Well, she was the girl in the picture. Peter, I need that picture." Katrina told him. Peter gave her the photo and she took it with a smile.

"This lady, she said her husband was mental." Katrina told them. "Now look at that knife." She said, pointing to his knife. The Ghostbusters, Kat and Gwen crowded around the photo and all looked at the knife the husband was holding.

"How do you know they were married?" Peter asked.

"I read the article, idjit." Katrina told him, referencing Bobby Singer from Supernatural. "Anyways, look at those carvings. I've seen them before. They were for worshippers of The Immortals, a group of demonic creatures that believed that whatever killed you, you would possess it when you died." Katrina smiled. Egon's eyes widened.

"He worshipped The Immortals, now because he was murdered with the knife, he's possessing people." Egon announced.

"Notice how all the people who were murdered were in love with each other." Gwen picked up.

Katrina smiled, "That's probably it! But why did the wife murder him?" She asked, looking closely at the wife.


	7. Chinese Food

"We also got the shop owner to draw up a more detailed sketch of the knife. Looks like the one in the picture." Egon noted, putting the drawing of the knife on the desk next to the picture. The group were still all crowded around the photo on the desk.

Upon seeing the sketch, Gwen's eyes widened, "That's my old knife." She announced. She trembled with fear, she'd sold that knife to that guy a while back. Egon noticed her trembling and took her hand as she scooted closer to him.

"That's your old knife?" Peter asked.

Gwen nodded, "My really old one. I never knew what the symbols were for, but from what Egon said, obviously they were symbols for this whacko following code." she answered.

"You weren't in love at the time when you had the knife, were you?" Katrina asked her.

Gwen looked back to Kat and shook her head, "No." She avoided saying 'not at the time'; she didn't want to say she loved Egon yet. She was still figuring out her feelings.

Katrina nodded, "Good, you didn't murder anyone."

"No kidding, Holmes." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Now we just need to find the knife and destroy it; that _should_ destroy the possession thing because it possesses the knife first and yeah." Katrina explained.

"Right. I'll call up the police to see if they still have the knife." Winston announced, picking up the phone.

"Until we get the knife back, I suggest everyone should relax." Katrina said. Gwen felt sick to the stomach. Her old knife was used to murder people with. If only she'd kept the knife...But if she had, she probably would've murdered Egon. Gwen was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Egon sensed how tense Gwen was, "Come on; Katrina said to relax. I'll make us lunch." Egon told Gwen.

Gwen chuckled, "And by that, you mean 'I'll order some Chinese food'. Am I correct?" She asked.

He rolled his eye with a smirk and nodded, "Well, come on, let's go." He noted, grabbing Gwen's black leather coat from the back of her chair and draping it on her shoulders. It fell down to her knees in length. Gwen adjusted the coat to make her actually wearing it and followed Egon out the wide doors and into the cold streets of Manhattan, the sunlight stretching out to stroke her face with its warmth. She felt a shiver creep up her spine and a warm sense of dreams filled her mind.

If only it was just like this. Popping out from time-to-time to grab food, then coming back and sharing it whilst conversing stories of their day. She just wanted to wake up knowing Egon would be there, not (from time to time) out on a case. She wanted normalness.

But then again, what was fun in being normal?

Egon looked over to Gwen and smiled, "See? All you needed was some fresh air to relax."

"And by fresh air you mean polluted New York air." Gwen noted, taking in a deep breath of it, "Wow, that was so fresh, it may be _even fresher_ than another heavily populated city!" Sarcasm was dripped in every word of that sentence.

Egon chuckled, "Good point."

* * *

The duo sat at the table in the dining room next to each other, Egon fixing one of the PKEs as he ate.

Gwen looked over to him and sighed with a small giggle, "You can't even put down your equipment while you eat."

Egon swallowed his food, "It's called multitasking." Egon mumbled as he continued to work. Gwen smiled. It was these little things that made Gwen smile the widest. The small things some would call insignificant.

Gwen turned her chair to face him. She put her pointer finger under his chin and turned his head so their eyes met. She, with her other hand, took the hand he was using to work with and removed the PKE from it. She took his hand and placed it on her waist, then his other hand. She smiled softly, "You're so important to me. You know that, right?" She asked.

Egon nodded with a small smile, "Yes, I know." He answered. Gwen leaned in and kissed him gently. Egon kissed her back with a small smile.

Katrina wandered into the dining room and saw the two kissing. "Awww!" She let out softly.

From his peripheral vision, Egon spotted Katrina and pulled away, "Um- Katrina, is there anything you needed?" He asked, slightly flustered because he had been pulled out of a heavenly moment he was sharing with Gwen.

"Oh, yes. The knife, it's been sold. But I know to who."


	8. High School Reunions Aren't Safe

"Are you almost ready?" Katrina called impatiently into the bathroom.

"Well _you're_ the one who said I couldn't go in a shirt and jeans, Katrina!" Gwen hissed from the other side of the bathroom door. Gwen was getting ready to go to a high school reunion. No hers, though. Katrina had tracked down who had the knife, and apparently, this is where the person would be going tonight to give it to a college sweetheart.

"So I just snatch the knife of her and come back to you guys?" Gwen asked, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a ruby red dress that was strapless, and she put on a black jacket to compliment it. She wore black tights and, to the dismay of Katrina, black converse.

"Yeah. When we get back, I'll melt the knife so it gets rid of the possessor."

"Makes sense." Gwen murmured, turning and opening the door.

Katrina smiled, "Good, let's go." She led Gwen downstairs to where all the guys were. They were each wearing suits, as they wanted to blend in with the crowd that would be at the reunion. Katrina was wearing a peach pink dress that came to her ankles, and had a brown belt at her ribcage. Peter was already impatiently waiting in the car. Winston and Ray were happily chatting away and Egon was fixing a PKE, another one on the desk to bring just in case.

Ray looked up to see the girls coming down the stairs, "Good, you're ready. Well, let's go, we don't want any murders tonight." He announced, going to the Ecto-1.

Winston followed and Katrina ran down the stairs excitedly, "I shotgun! I shotgun!" She yelled.

Gwen spotted Egon fixing a PKE and chuckled, walking over. "Earth to Egon, do you read us?" She asked, tapping his temple.

Egon looked up to Gwen and looked over what she was wearing. "You're beautiful." He told her.

Gwen blushed, "Thanks. Now c'mon, you heard what Ray said, we don't want any murders tonight." She told him, planting a kiss on his temple before walking to the Ecto-1. Egon watched her before hopping up, placing the other PKE in his coat pocket and putting the one he had been fixing on the desk.

* * *

The group arrived at the old High School, walking the halls and gazing around. Well, Katrina, Winston and Ray were, Peter was trudging along, obviously not wanting to be there, and Egon had taken out his PKE. Gwen was walking alongside him. She looked across to see Egon gripping the PKE in his right hand.

"Nope, nuh uh." Gwen said, taking the PKE from him and switching it off.

Egon stared at her, "How did you-"

"I observe." She answered, putting the PKE in her handbag. "Just relax, alright? I swoop in, grab the knife and then we go." She told him. "And then we get back, Kat melts the knife and we get on with our lives."

"Fine, fine." Egon stopped her talking and the group kept walking until they entered the gymnasium. The lights were switched on, and it was quite a formal event. It was crowded, though, so it would make for an easy snatch.

"Do you see her, Katrina?" Winston asked her.

Katrina scanned the room for anything that shone in the light, and spotted a lady in her late 30's in the corner of the room, the knife poking out from her bag. Katrina smirked, "Yeah, right there. Gwen, she's there."

Gwen looked over to her and Katrina pointed to the lady. Gwen nodded, "I'll look over if I need back up."

Gwen wandered over, brushing past each person like a shadow. She watched as the lady walked nearer to a crowd, the knife still sticking out. Gwen hurried over to her and quickly reached for the knife, taking it out of the bag. Gwen wandered away, pleased with her achievement.

Her knife was back in her grip and she felt an overpowering urge. It wasn't a normal urge, no, not at all. It made her feel like she was lost; an urge was taking hold of her. She gripped the knife tighter and Gwen realized what was happening. _No! I don't want him to find out like this! I can't kill Egon!_ She thought, trying to wrench the knife or run away as she neared the group. If you had the knife in your possession, and you were in love, you'd end up killing the one you loved. That's what was happening with Gwen at that moment.

Gwen neared the group and tried keeping her arm down. Katrina tilted her head, "Gwen?"

Gwen couldn't keep the urge away. She leaped at Egon and he leaped back, Katrina trying to hold her back. "Guys! A little help!" She yelled as Gwen tried tearing away from her. Katrina then realized what this meant: Gwen was in love with Egon. Katrina resisted the urge to smile, because Gwen was about to kill Egon.

Ray, Peter and Winston joined Katrina, holding Gwen back from Egon. Her eyes were manic, filled with a lust for blood. _Egon's_ blood. Egon had never been more frightened. Not because he could be killed (even though that was a factor), but because it was Gwen. _Gwen _was going to kill him. The one he loved would be his end.

Gwen spoke up with a manic, twisted voice, "You'll bleed the most rich red blood, Egon. It'll spill, all on the floor, on my dress, everywhere. And you," Gwen chuckled as Egon starting sweating in his nerves. "You'll just be a massacred heap on the floor, nothing but a dead corpse that'll be gone by tomorrow."

Ray batted the knife out of Gwen's hand. The knife clattered to the ground and in that instant she felt weak, as if her whole heart had been ripped out of her. Her head felt dizzy and she felt the guy's arms clinging onto her own. Katrina snapped her fingers near Gwen's ear, "You with us? Gwen?"

Gwen tried standing on weak legs, her eyes abundant with fear, dazed in a world where she could've killed Egon in cold blood. But she didn't. Gwen looked to Katrina and Katrina looked into her eyes. The experience must've frightened her, a fair bit by the looks of things. Gwen pulled away, "D-don't let me near that thing again; just get it away, I-I need some air." She stuttered, turning and going out of the gym.

Egon watched her go away and he went to follow her, but Katrina stopped him, "Not yet. I don't think she's ready to face you yet." Katrina told him.


	9. Melting

Katrina stood over the knife on the ground, staring at it. Gwen had just tried to murder Egon with this knife, but she'd left to get some air. "Well, I'm not picking it up."

"Why?" Peter asked, looking at her.

"Because I'm in love with Gerard Way. Right now, he's a little kid. And he's in New Jersey. If I get that knife, I'll be in Jersey standing over his body by tomorrow morning." Katrina told him.

Ray picked it up with no affect on him, "I'm not in love; I'll hold onto it." He said. Katrina thanked him and looked over to Egon, who was still trying to get over what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Gwen walked down the long halls, alone. Her mind was tormenting her with images of her standing over a bloody body. Gwen, with her weak legs and clouded mind, leaned against a wall and slid down in a crumpled mess, crying softly. "Get out of my head!" She hissed. Something was wrong. Maybe it was because she hadn't murdered him.

"_No. I will go when I please."_ A voice whispered in her mind. It must've been the husband that had been murdered.

Katrina cast a glance to a worried Egon, "Egon," she spoke. He looked up and Katrina continued, "Go." Egon exited the gym in search of Gwen.

Gwen stood on her shaky legs, wiping away her tears. She started walk away until she heard a voice, "Gwen!" She turned and saw Egon. Egon saw how scared she looked. She'd been crying. His eyes softened, and before he could say anything, Gwen edged away.

"Egon, there's something in my head. I don't want to hurt you, just-just go." Gwen told him, edging away.

"No, I'll help you get this thing out of your head-"

"It won't leave. Egon, _please_, I don't want to hurt you. I already almost killed you." Gwen told him.

Egon walked over to her at a fast pace, grabbing her shoulders, "Think of a memory. A good one. _Anything _positive will get it out of your head." He advised. Gwen shut her eyes and tried thinking of a good memory. It was of the time when she'd first met Egon.

Gwen felt something lurch out of her, making her feel more hollow and weaker than before. Egon stepped back. Gwen watched as a male ghost – the ghost of the husband that had been killed, she figured – smirked. He disappeared and Gwen felt light headed. Egon took her in his arms, led her over to a wall, and she leaned against it before sliding down it. Egon sat next to her on the floor as she cried, feeling weak and hollow. Egon hugged her tightly, only wishing all the pain and guilt she was feeling would be gone.

It was then that he put two and two together. If Gwen had tried to murder him...That meant she was in love with him. She felt the same way. Egon smiled softly, but his smile faded as she cried more, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" She sobbed before Egon stopped her.

"Shh. It's ok, it's ok. It isn't your fault." He told her quietly into her ear, Egon cradling himself beside her and holding her tightly. "Please don't cry. It makes me feel useless when you're sad." He told her.

"But I feel so hollow. It's so awful. I remember everything I did when I was like that, and everything I said. I can't believe I said those terrible things to you. I couldn't bear to live with myself if I'd have murdered you." She told him.

"You remember?" Egon asked, feeling distraught. She remembered everything she'd done and said. Egon could only imagine the guilt she felt.

Gwen nodded. Egon twisted her around to face him and took her handbag, which was on the floor, and grabbed tissues from her bag. He patted them on her eyes first, then folded them and wiped away her tears. Egon planted a kiss between her eyebrows and then pulled away. Gwen smiled softly and Egon pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her gently, placing his hands on her waist. Gwen kissed back until they both pulled away.

"Are you ok now?" Egon asked her.

Gwen smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"I..." Egon started.

Gwen tilted her head, "Yes?"

Egon looked at her. He wouldn't let his nerves get the better of him, "I'm so in love with you." Egon told her truthfully with a blush.

Gwen's heart soared, "I'm so in love with you too, Egon. Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have tried to murder you." Gwen told him with a chuckle. Egon smiled hearing her say that. She felt the same way. Egon leaned in and kissed her passionately, Gwen's eyes widening. Egon had never been _this_ forward. Gwen smiled and kissed right back.

They both pulled away and Egon stood, outstretching his hand to Gwen, who was still on the ground. She no longer looked like she had been crying. She felt better; not weak and most certainly not hollow. She grabbed her bag, which still had Egon's PKE in it, and took his hand. Egon helped her up and they walked back to the gym.

Katrina looked up to see the duo and smiled, "Did you put two and two together, Egon?" She asked. Egon nodded, keeping his arm around Gwen's waist, looking to her with a smile. Gwen smiled, feeling a hot blush spread itself across her cheeks.

"Well, we're going to get back to HQ with this knife." Ray stated, "We don't think it's safe for Gwen to be this close to the knife so Gwen, if you could stay here?" He asked.

Gwen nodded, "Sure. Egon, can you stay?" She asked, turning to him.

Egon nodded, "Sure."

The group walked out of the gym, leaving Egon and Gwen behind. Gwen took Egon's hand and led him away, going to a bench to sit. "Be a wallflower with me." She told him.

Egon looked to her, "What?"

"Observe." Gwen told him, "If you look at that man, you'll see his tie is crooked and – bless him – he's made an attempt to get the lipstick smudges of his face. Oh – it's an affair!" Gwen told Egon quietly, "There's a ring on his finger and he's with his wife! The wife doesn't have the same colour of lipstick." Gwen told Egon in a whisper. "If you look over there, you'll see the lady he just had an affair with."

Egon chuckled. Gwen looked to him, "I felt some cold spots in that hallway earlier." She told him. "And I swear I heard something." She grabbed the PKE from her handbag, "Shall we go check the area for valences?"

Egon smirked, "Yes please." He told her, standing. She gave the PKE to him and he took her hand, leading her into the hallway.

* * *

It had been a few minutes. There was still no sign of any ghost, but the meter was picking up something. The lights flickered and Gwen looked up. "Hmm...Egon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that the lights-" Gwen started before there was multiple screams from the gymnasium and the lights everywhere went out, plunging them into darkness. Gwen and Egon instantly felt cold and they huddled close to each other, "Egon?"

"Yes?"

"Is the PKE picking up anything now?"

"Actually," Egon said, walking forward, the light from the PKE leading him. Gwen followed. The duo opened the doors to the gym with the PKE's light filling the room. Egon and Gwen could see tables and chairs toppled over, some broken. Most of the people were hiding in the stands.

"Join us." A million voices seemed to whisper, like ice breezing past in the air on a cold winter morning. The duo looked up to see the ghosts of all the dead boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands and wives who were killed by the knife.

"Um, Egon? What do you suggest we do?"

"Run." He whispered. They turned and ran.

* * *

Katrina stood watching as the knife was starting to melt over the heat. Peter sat at his desk in his office until he heard the phone ringing. He ran to Kat's desk and answered the phone, "Hello Ghostbusters."

"Peter!" Gwen yelled into the phone. Peter held it away from his ear as Gwen continued to yell, "Peter! Good! We're being chased by ghosts! Could you hurry up with the melting of the knife?" Gwen asked. Gwen and Egon were standing in an office at the high school. Like all the other places in the high school, it was dark, the only light coming from Egon's PKE.

"Yeah, hold on." Peter got up and ran to where Kat was, "Can you hurry up with the melting process? They're getting chased by ghosts!"

Katrina nodded and turned up the heat. Peter went back to the phone, "You guys just hang in there, ok?"

"Gotcha." Gwen agreed, hanging up the phone. "What do we do? I mean, you don't have your proton pack, you can't do anything, can you?"

"No." Egon answered. He felt something pierce into his back and he let out a pained wail. Gwen ran to him, lying in pain on the floor with a pale, see through blue knife in his back. A ghost knife.

"Just-just stay still." She told him, rolling him onto his side. "It seems to be a g-ghost knife of some sort."

"Get some iron. Cans, nails, that sort of thing." Egon told her.

Gwen saw blood and she panicked, "Okay, okay, I'll just-I'm going to find that stuff." Gwen answered, getting up, grabbing the PKE and leaving the room.

Gwen entered a wood work classroom, looking around for nails in the darkness. Nothing. Minutes and minutes passed until she found some in an old iron can and she smiled, grabbing it and running back to the office. She ran in and knelt down to Egon, who was still on his side in pain. Still bleeding blood. Gwen sighed, "Now what do I do?"

"Just get the iron and wave it around the knife – it should make it disappear." He told her. She waved the iron objects around the knife and it disappeared, but Egon was still losing blood.

"I'm going to find a first aid kit. Just relax." Gwen told him, getting up and running out with the PKE to find a first aid kit.

* * *

Katrina watched as the last remnants of the knife melted and she let out a cheer, "It's done! All melted!"

Gwen saw the lights come back on and she grinned, searching through the first aid cupboard. She learned from Egon only a few months ago that damage that ghosts did with ghost objects could not affect a human to a level of broken tissue and damaged bones. It just hurt, and the person getting the pain would just lose blood. _Lots_ of blood. Which, in some known cases, was fatal.

Time was of the essence. Gwen grabbed a kit and ran back to the office Egon was in, glad she'd chosen to wear converse. She knelt on the floor, lifting up his shirt and cleaning up the wound, trying to stop the bleeding with pressure. "Just hang in there." Gwen murmured, "I need you to stand, Egon. Here, I'll help." She told him, helping him to his feet. Gwen wrapped a bandage around him tightly, applying pressure to the wound. Even though it was a crappy attempt, the bandage would hold. "Better?" She asked him, tying up the bandage. The bleeding was stopping.

"Yes, thank you." Egon told her. Gwen packed up her things and called the guys. Peter picked up.

"Peter, it's me...Really? I thought so!" Gwen put her hand over the phone and looked to Egon, "They've melted the knife! Everything should be fine now." Gwen told him.

Egon smiled and Gwen took her hand off the phone. "Just come here. Oh, Egon got a ghost stab, but he should be fine now. Actually, you know what? He should get some days off work..." Gwen said. Egon chuckled, "Oh, just get Kat to fill in the job for a few days, it'll make her so happy...Good, he deserves some rest, getting stabbed like that...Alright, see you in a bit." Gwen hung up the phone.

"You got me some days off work?" Egon asked with a chuckle.

"1 week to be precise. You can work on the equipment or sit in bed. You can sit in bed while your back gets better, 'cause it'll still hurt. You can sit in bed fixing the equipment." Gwen suggested. Egon chuckled and she continued, "You can sit in bed, fixing equipment, and I'll sit next to you, eating Chinese food. And then I can feed you Chinese food. And then, when you're tired, I can take the equipment back to the lab and you can fall asleep. And I might join you and cuddle with you." Gwen told him with a sweet smile. Egon smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

They heard the familiar sirens of the Ecto-1 outside and left the high school immediately.


	10. Epilogue

**Just a quick little chapter to be an epilogue. Just to explain some stuff. Thanks for reading you guys!**

* * *

Katrina rested her head on her pillow. The events of the past evening were running throughout her mind. She'd melted a knife, found out that Egon and Gwen have shared feelings for one another (which she was pleased with) and – through melting the knife – saved Gwen and Egon's life.

Now there was only one question left: Why had the wife murdered the husband all those years ago in the first place?

Katrina closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but her mind was telling her otherwise. The firehouse was silent. _Too _silent. No, not too silent, it was almost 1:00 AM by that time.

The blonde rolled out of bed and fell on the floor with a loud thud. She wasn't bothered to stand, so she just lay on the floor, letting the time pass by. But it was cold, and no one liked being cold, so she got up and strolled to the living room.

The air was cold – colder than it should've been. And only in a few spots. "Here ghosty ghosty ghosty." She murmured. She opened the fridge. No Zuul – that was a good sign.

"Katrina." A voice greeted. The voice was sweet, like honey. But it seemed to be hiding inner melancholy. Katrina turned and saw the ghost she'd seen only a few days ago.

"Oh it's you!" Katrina smiled. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"That's actually why I came." The ghost told her. She took a breath of ice, "You see, well first off I can talk because the knife is disposed of, second, you know how I called him mental?" The ghost asked, referring to her husband. Katrina nodded, "Well, he was a mad man, yes, but I only killed him because he threatened the lives of many with his nonsense beliefs."

"So you still loved him?" Katrina asked.

The ghost paused. This was a sensitive topic for her, "Of course I did. I always hoped that he'd forget about those things. But he only got more violent. I had to." She explained.

"Oh..." Katrina said. "That's...I'm sorry. But if it makes anything better, you saved the lives of many. You stopped the bloodshed of many."

The ghost nodded, "I guess. But I had best be off. I must roam."


End file.
